Peoples Republic of Ontario
= Nation History Once Comprising of the Continent of North America on the now incinerated Planet Earth (caused by a Supernova) The Empire is now a shadow of it's Formor self holding only a small Territory on the planet of White Giant. The Empire of North America Resides in the Region of Micron Bollero on the Lynx Minor Continent as a one territory Demacratic Empire it's Formor territory The Independent Province of Tessa now lies with no Ruler The Empire abandoned it's formor Territory after it became Bankrupt. The Empire is in a some what stable shape and hopes to one day fully Stabalize it's Millitary and Economy, While building it's education and infrastructure up to a better level and to gain a second more Perminate territory. The Empire was previously known as The Independent Province of Lynx but decided to Revert to it's Name durring it's 600 year reign over North America. Knowing that since they are no longer on The planet Earth nor The continent of North America and that they are not a true Empire but a mere country on a new and unknown World Finding peace with only their Allies and Friends in USS. The Empire of North America there by decided to change their Name to The Peoples Republic of Brunswick Changing from an Empire to a Demacratic Republic was more seamless then they had hoped for and hope that they will be able to settle and become a two Province Republic sooner then later. Creed Defense&Offense Ministry (CD&OM) CD&OM training CD&OM forces are well trained in all different kinds of combat including: Riot control, Hand to Hand, Light, Medium, snipers, and Heavy weaponry, stealth, and parkour CD&OM Omega Team Alpha Squad Omega Team is a highly trained Commando unit of CD&OM forces made of : Alpha Squad consisting of Major Dominic Cameron ( son of Prime Minister Ash Cameron, code named Dom ), Sergeant Alex Ramazanov (code named Red and Omega 2), Specialist Machiavelli Auditori (code named Mac and Omega 3), and Corporal Donatello Ramzy (code named Donny and Omega 4) Dom is trained in Close Quarters Combat, breaching, repelling, Assault tactics, stealth, Hand to Hand combat teqnuiqes, and Assassination. Red is trained in Heavy Weapons, helicopter, jet, and bomber piloting, Assassination, hand to hand combat and Assualt tactics. Mac is trained in Sniper rifles, hand to hand combat, Assassination and CQC. Donny is trained in all things computer, Assassination, and Ninjitsu. All members of Alpha Squad are augmented with cybernetics and equipped with advanced armor and weapons. We pray that Amino takes no action and that Strich allows the Assassination by CD&OM forces to take place. Bravo Squad Bravo Squad is led by Leuitenant Thomas Alexzander Grate (Code Named Tommy G and Omega 5) Creed Defense&Offense Ministry (CD&OM) Report(s): Black Telasian Hand Orginization The Black Telasian Hand Case: Leader: Joespeoph Gonzalaz (Male, Father of Mr.Gonzalaz and Mrs.Gonzalaz, Husband of Micheal Gonzalaz)-(Deceased) Second in Command: Micheal Gonzalaz (Female, Mother of Mr.Gonzalaz and Mrs.Gonzalaz, Wife of Joespeoph Gonzolaz) -(Deceased) Lead Assassin: Mr. Anothony Gonzalaz Lead Enforcer: Mrs. Candiace Gonzalaz Enforcers: 500 -(250 killed during war with BTH) (250) Assassins: 500 -( 300 killed during war with BTH) (200) Soldiers: 4100 -( 100 killed in assualt on PRoB Base/ 2000 killed during remainder of war) (2000) Commandos:50 -( 8 killed during attack on PRoB base/ 2 killed during remainder of war) (40) Researchers: 500 (military), 500 (Economical), 500 (propaganda) -(200 of each dead during war/ 100 captured) (200) Teachnology: have entered the stage of experimental personal beam weapons. As we at The Creed Defense Ministry have though the Black Telasian Hand has been around for about 50-70 years if not longer. It is possible that TBTH was a black ops group created by the last government and went into hiding upon the loss of their country seeding members into High rank positons around the nation. They have been stealing Research done by the Goverment and recruiting members into the oganization since the fall of The Telasian Empire ---- Fall of The Black Telasian Hand: After finding the hideout of the Hand from a captured soldier (who was then executed on the Prime Ministers door step. We also recoverd the weaponry the Hand used in their attack on The PRoB Base we were able to use the weapons in research and proceeded on attack the Hand at their Headquarters. The attack took weeks as there was a Naval bombardment, then an ariel raid, followed by large scale ground raids, then the final attack. Joespeoph and Micheal Gonzolaz were killed along with many members of the Hand. The Strich Situation: